And the Victor is
by blueladybug1
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have won the hunger games and are mentoring Robin Prescott, and Austin Blake in the 79th Hunger games. Robin is shocked when her friend from district seven, Athen is chosen for the games. Then during the interviews, Austin and Athen make astonishing confessions. SYOT closed! R&R please!Read more to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Intro/ AN**

**This is a weird version of the hunger games. all the district's kids go to the same school, like in Divergent, but they all live separately. Mockingjay hasn't happened, and during the last quarter quell, with Finnick, He disappears with the others, and Katniss and Peeta are named victors again. this time during the games, two victors are allowed, one boy, and one girl. I need help coming up with first and last names for the male tributes from districts, 1,2,3,4,5,6,8,9,10,11 and the female ones from 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 PM me please, and include a summary of the character. i may PM you back to get more info if your tribute was selected. i'll post the tribute list. please get your tribute names in by Feb 1st, and don't use the review. thanks for your support!**

prologue

katniss POV

I stare at my dress and sigh, smoothing it down. blue silk, and heels. Peeta hugs me form behind, his tux fresh and dark, and I sigh.

"You ready?" He mutters. "Cause I am."

"I don't know if I'll ever be." I say, sighing. Seriously. They take this kind of thing way too seriously in the Capitol. I have to look presentable.

"Well, you know what Cinna would say." Peeta says.

"Peeta, please don't talk to me about Cinna."

"Right. Sorry." He sighs, rubbing my arms. " I just, i kinda miss the old days.

"What running for our life, trying to survive in a cave and you brutally injured?" I ask.

"I was thinking more about the roof, and this," He stops, and cups my chin in his hand. he turns my face toward him, and kisses me. I sigh, and the bell rings.

"Show time." he mumbles, and we walk towards the rising curtain.

**AN**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but i'm still waiting for tributes. Please please send in names! I'll post the reaping scene for district 12, and the train scene. Review and enjoy please! and send in names! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I watch as Effie Trinket Starts the speech. The crowd of girls sectioned off from the boys whisper in each other's ears, and one small looking girl almost cries. I make eye contact, and give her a reassuring smile. She sniffles, and makes a small smile back. the boys stand with arms crossed, shuffling, and looking down at their feet. Everyone is tense, and coal dust drifts on the morning air. Someone coughs.

"And now, ladies first." Effie reaches into the glass bowl, smiling. "The female tribute for the annual 79th Hunger games is, Robin Prescott!" A girl in the front with red hair and green eyes who looks around sixteen, jumps. I can see the small girl clutching at her dress, and crying, as Robin pushes past her to walk forward. he face shows shock, and almost fear as she takes her place in line to the left of me. I take a tiny step right so the cameras can't see when i slip my hand into hers. she squeezes it hard, and i squeeze back.

"And the male tribute for the annual 79th hunger games is Austin Blake." A muscular young man with blue eyes and blonde hair steps up, and he stands next to Peeta rigidly. I glance down to Robin's face, which is full of sorrow. she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as Austin steps up onto the stage next to Peeta. Then Robin's face is blank. I watch over the crowd as everyone presses their fingers to their lips, then raises them. I lock eyes with Peeta, who gives a tiny nod. I suck in a breath, and press my three fingers to my lips, and pull them away into the air. Peeta mimics me, and the cameras turn off. Then we are rushed off the stage towards the train station.

**A/N again, i'm sorry if the chapter seemed short, but as i said, earlier, i'm waiting for names and stuff. Please send them in!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

ON the train Effie herd Robin and Austin into the dining room. I slip my hand into Peeta's, and we walk together down the hall. Robin and Austin sit next to each other on the sofa, holding hands. I sit down in front of them and clear my throat. T Hey both look up at the same time.

"Alright. This is my advice. first, quit moping. it won't do you any good. that can wait till bedtime." Robin's face clears, and she squeezes Austins hand.

"Keep a straight face in the capitol. laugh when appropriate, but don't ever say anything against them." Peeta says.

"Why should i let them be happy?" Austin growls.

"Because, if they don't like you, you won't have any sponsors. DO you understand what that means?"

"Yeah, i get it. I just wish-"

"Don't say anything here either. Bugs." Peeta interrupts. Austin sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine." He mutters. Robin squeezes his hand again.

"Now, when we get to the capitol, you will utterly hate what they do to you. But do not, under any circumstance at all, complain. Win your prep team's love, and they will be the nicest people in the world." My voice almost breaks when i think of Octavia, and the rest of the crew. Peeta slides an arm around my shoulders.

"Always earn trust when you can." he says. "Katniss will be with Robin, and I'll be with Austin. Robin nods, and then Effie intervenes.

"Time to watch the reapings!" she says excitedly and we walk to the room with the screen. the anthem plays and one by one, tributes are chosen. When the boy from district seven is chosen, Robin makes a small gasp. I turn to see her eyes brimming with tears, and she presses her sleeve to her eyes. i look at the screen to see Athen Trent's name and district number on the screen. The boy had dark brown hair, and muscular arms. His dark eyes, seem calculative as his gaze sweeps the crowd. they go through the rest of the tributes, and when they finally play the anthem, Robin stands, and runs down the hallway. I stand up and follow her. the train has stopped, Robin kneels outside in the meadow crying. I step up behind her, and crouch next to her, laying a hand on her back. she flinches and then wraps her arms around my waist. this whole time she hasn't said anything and now her whole story comes flooding out.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"The games, that's what!" she cries. "I mean, why do both of my friends have to be in them?" she sniffs, and wipes her eyes on her sleeve again. "I met Athen in school ,and even though he's from district seven, we hit it off. Then i noticed Austin. They found out i liked them both and made an agreement. it seemed like it would never happen. They said if I were in the games, they would both volunteer for which every boy there was, then protect me until one of them died! I mean really its stupid!" she sits back against a rock and continues, watching the sunset. "And Now, both of them are here, and they never made an agreement about this, and i'm scared they'll have like a big fight in the arena, or make me choose which is my favorite, then kill the guy i do choose or something, but i just, i don't know what to do."

"Does anyone know about this?" I ask. she shakes her head. "i need you to tell Austin to act like he doesn't know you, then somehow before the interviews, tell Athen. I'll talk to Austin, then get him to tell Them my plan."

"what will you say?" she asks.

"It's better if you don't know until the right moment." i say thinking of my interview. She nods, and we stand up, walking back to the train.

I stand on the balcony watching the chariots pass. I think of Cinna, and tears well up. I hold them back, and Peeta takes my hand. then he kisses me softly, and i turn back to the crowd. Cinna isn't her to make them dazzling, so we have the next best thing. His son, and Portia's daughter. I watch as the district twelve chariot rolls out, just as the sun touches the horizon. the flames roar up, and burn away the white, to show coal black wings on Robin and Austin. they spread their arms out, exposing the black wing with white stripes, and trailing charcoal behind them. the crowd cheers, and President Snow beams from her balcony. she is like her father, but less cruel. then again, maybe not. i shiver, thinking of the rose stench. The chariots circle, and i turn to go back to my room.

**AN: I'm hoping this is longer for your taste, and i hope it makes you happy! R&amp;R! and send in names. that's all i need. Feb. 1 is deadline, and then i make them myself. thank you for all your support! **


	4. Chapter 4

hey, this is just a friendly reminder to all you people out there. please please please please send in names! feb. 1st is coming up quick!

bluladybug


	5. AN 1

Hello people of the fanfiction world. you have two days, and then the SYOT closes. please get those in, and i'll send you the list of names if your tribute was selected for the games!

blueladybug1

thank you for all your support!


	6. Chapter 6 Tribute list!

**Hey peeps! so, finally i got the tribute list up, and now i can really get into it. So, here are the tributes, if one of these is yours, that you sent to me, and i missed your name, send it to me, and i'll update it!**

**the ones without names are mine, so yeah. but i hope you enjoy! this page is still in progress, so it might be while until i update on a chapter, but hopefully i will get one up! please review! i love getting them, if you have suggestions, i might listen. so, send in review, comment, etc. and enjoy!**

**Tribute List**

**M1**\- Caine Rucker 17(peetaobsession)

**F1**\- Meggie Grace 16(peetaobsession)

**M2**\- Ale Martel 12

**F2**\- Alexis Olin 15(Krisy45)

**M3**\- Jos Killiam 14

**F3**-Verity MacChruim 16

**M4**\- Brooks Jacobson 18(peetaobsession)

**F4**\- Tatiana Stone 16(TheCrimsonPen)

**M5**\- Mijo Horvat 15

**F5**\- Brynja Faure 18

**M6**\- Diesel Lecon 16(Kkfanatic22)

**F6**\- Sara Descoteaux 16

**M7**\- Athen Cooper 13

**F7**\- Barberry Ashford 15(Vhagor)

**M8**\- Marzio Harrison 15

**F8**\- Corina Grosz 14

**M9**\- Aldus Rijnder 12

**F9**\- Twyla Smit 12

**M10**\- Navid Brannon 15

**F10**\- Tierza Mae 14(TheWritress002)

**M11**\- Shayne Wang 14

**F11**-Ainsley Merkx16

**M12**\- Austin Blake 18

**F12**\- Robin Prescott 17

**so, if i got anything wrong, tell me and i'll fix it! thank you for all your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin's POV

I sit in a fluffy bathrobe on a plush couch, staring out of a window. The 'prep' was painful, and i imagine Athen and Austen cursing through the whole thing. I smile slightly.

"Something funny?" I jump at the voice. a young man who is the spitting image of Cinna, right down to the gold eyeliner, stands against the wall. he smirks and says, "Do i get to hear what's so funny?" I shrug.

"It's just, i'm thinking of what my friends are going through, and how they would react." He smiles.

"Ah. I'm sorry, i never introduced myself. I'm Lecole." he holds out his hand, and i shake it.

"Robin."

"Well Robin, are you hungry?" i shake my head, and he shrugs. "food can wait. In the meantime. i need to talk to you about your chariot appearance." I close my eyes and wait for it. It's going to involve flames, or coals or something stupid like that. "i'm going for a katniss-look, but not in the way you're probably thinking. you remember her wedding dress?" I nod in confusion. "I'm thinking, burning white lace into black feathers." My mouth drops.

A few hours later i stand in the stables next to Justin, and a white lacy dress, him in white robes. Meggie Grace from 1 sneers at me.

"What happened to the coal miners? I thought you were so proud of your flames and embers."

"Be glad i'm not allowed to hurt you until the games start, or you would have a lovely bruise on your cheek." i mutter. She rolls her eyes. Definitely the bratty type. the two other girls with her snicker. they are the girls form 3 and 2 Verity and Alexis. Brats. Athen walks over to me, and gives me soft hug, before hugging Austin.

"Good luck out there." He says.

"You too." I say. I walk over to the horses, stroking them. i love the strength they hold back, the way they move their heads, and snicker, as if watching humans humiliate themselves is the best thing ever. someone taps my shoulder. I turn. Brooks Jacobson, district four's male tribute, stands munching on a sugar cube. it seems Finnick has created a signature move.

"Hey. Want one?" he asks.

"Sure." i take one from his outstretched hand and pop it into my mouth, savoring the sweet taste of sugar.

"So, what do you think?" he asks, gesturing around. The three brats giggle and gossip, while everyone else mills about not sure what to do. Ale Martel from district 2 is flirting with a Barberry Ashford from seven, and he almost falls on his face. she looks away red faced, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know. I'm not used to the capitol." i flick my gaze around the stables.

"I am." he crunches another white cube.

"How?"

"Finnick Odair's my uncle. More like my dad though. my real dad's a hopeless drunk."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. i mostly live with Finnick. Nowadays, i just live in his apartment. Finnick disappeared after the quarter quell."

"What was that like? Living with him?" I snicker. he shivers.

"Women everywhere, him flirting with them, but after they all leave, he was serious, you know, like he didn't care anymore."

"I wonder what it's like-"

then the anthem starts, and we have to move. i hold my arms out, and press the button my sleeves. Austin does the same, and gives me a quick smile. then we are moving, and i catch Katniss's eye before the stands go dark, and the road is spotlighted. i feel the tingle of the flames licking the white away, and smile as the gasp travels around the stadium. black glistening feather, gleam in the light, and the charcoal leftover blows off of them. on the elevator, Barberry compliments me by saying,"i wish i was a campfire, not a tree."

the next day training is hard. i can't tie a knot, i can't start a fire, and i can't throw a stupid knife. i give up at lunch, and slump into a seat next to Austin. he grins.

"How is the lady?" he says.

"Wanting to go home." I mutter. he laughs, rubbing my arm. Finnick Odair's nephew sits at the knot tying station, working magic with the ropes, teaching the girl who came with him, Tatiana.

"I'll be right back." I say, and stand up. the girl hugs him, and moves onto another station. i sit down next to him.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey. You were saying yesterday,"he starts.

"Oh, that. I was going to ask what's it like to live in the capitol."

"Strange. But not really, you know?"

"No, i don't." i make a suck-y attempt at a snare, and groan in frustration.

"Stupid knot!" i mutter to myself, working to untie it and start again. Brooks' arms go around me, and quickly untie the knot for me.

"here, it's like this," he shows me the right way, and finally i get it right.

"Thanks. Do you want to make an alliance with me?" I ask thinking quickly.

"Oh. Sure. I'll see you in the arena then?"

"See you."

I stand. Athen sits next to Austin, watching me, and eating a roll. i sit next to him.

"Hi."

"What were you doing with four?"

"Brooks? He was teaching me how to tie a knot." i casually pull a bowl of soup towards me and take a sip.

"I don't like him."

"Of course you don't." Austin laughs, and i smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people of earth! im really sorry i haven't been updating, but i'm kinda going through writer block, so stay with me. Thank you for all your support. i think this might be my only fanfic, but im not entirly sure. so, if you would like me to reveiw your fanfic, please sned me the name or link or whatever, and i'll reveiw it! thank you for sticking with me! cookies for all you people out there who are patient, even if my grammar sucks. (::) (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (*.*) ;)**

**blueladybug1**

Katniss.

I lounge on the couch watching the scoring next to Peeta. The names blur together, creating some mixture of eye, skin, and hair color. Robin gets a ten, and Austin gets a nine. Robin blushes as Austin pecks her on the cheek. he grins, putting an arm around he. she shifts uncomfortably.

"Not bad." I say, looking at Austin.. "have you made any alliances yet?"

"Brooks from four." Robin sits next to me, and she speaks quietly. Austin scoffs.

"Finnick's kid?"

"Nephew. and he's nothing like his uncle, apart from he knows his knots." I smirk a little, then give a soft smile. I kissed finnick in arena, far away from the cameras, and peeta. i miss him. of course, he found a porthole in the ocean, and opened it, swimming into it before the games were over. they called him dead, but he's alive he'll come back someday. Peeta stands up to use the restroom. i curl up into a ball, and sit on the couch thinking. I hear a yell, and i look up over the top of the couch. THen i run. Peeta is in the bathroom, looking out a window, with a knife in his chest.

"Peeta!" I scream. he falls back, and i yank the knife out. "Somebody help!" I yell, and two Avoxes rush into the room. they pick him up, and carry him out of the training center to an ambulance outside. How?

"I called the medics." I look up to see robin. she shrugs.

"Thanks." I choke out, and run to my room. Effie bangs on the door.

"Effie leave me alone!"

"It's not Effie!" Male voice. not Austin, or Peeta, or Lecole. I peek out the peephole, and my heart stops.

I open the door , and fall into the embrace of the last man I expected to see.

"Finnick,"

**so thanks for reading, please review! i love them! and also, if your wondering what they did for the scoring, take a vote, yes or no, and i might add a chapter. thank you all you lovely people out there!**

**blueladybug1**


	9. AN 25

**hi. so i'm here to explain some things. this story is not very detailed, and i'm really sorry. some of you in the reviews have been asking questions and things, and i'm really sorry if this story isn't detailed enough for you. but, please read, and i still love you all! the plot will get better after the games, and i'm waiting for it to be done, so i can get to the interesting part, so yeah. thank you for reviewing, and reading, and following this story with me. **

**blueladybug1**


	10. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I am so glad that you all took the time to read this message.

comments have shown that I obviously need to work on my typing, spelling, grammar, etc. So, I am going to be re-writing this, but the characters will remain the same. Thank you again for reading, and I am sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused. Please be kind in your comments. Thank you.

Any questions can be commented, or sent to me privately.

Sincerely,

P.S.

if this totally didn't sound like me, it's because i'm trying to be literate and stuff.

it probably didn't work, but yeah.

thanks!


End file.
